Amu's True Self
by Lormalin love pills
Summary: Ikuto and his gang went to a mysterious school, where they will the emo Amu they use to bully, but a secret within been kept in her intire life, who will save her and who will win her?
1. Who is she?

**Amu's True Self**

Amu Hinamori:

Age: 16

Eyes: Golden yellow

Hair: Strawberry pink waist length

Ikuto Tsukiyomi

Age: 18

Eyes: Dark midnight

Hair: Dark blueberry/midnight

Summary:

Amu's past was a horror, she had been bullied because she was an emo, been bullied by Tsukiyomi Ikuto and his gang. She moved to a monster school because she wasn't an ordinary human, she has been a powerful vampire, her powers were locked up in a rosario, no one can take it of to show her true self. 5 years later Ikuto and his gang went to a mysterious school, Amu was there, all the hideous monsters want to eat Ikuto and the gang. No one was there to protect them but, her Hinamori Amu the powerful vampire every monster terrified of, but how can she save them and who will take off her rosario?

Lo: Wow that was one heck of a summary.

Amu: This story is like Rosario+Vampire but with a twist.

Lo: Cause it is! With a twist, now... Amu do the disclaimer.

Amu: Lo doesn't own Shugo Chara!

Normal PoV

-In Seiyo Academy School-

"Will Tsukiyomi Ikuto and his group please come to the principle?" A loud speaker called.

"Let's go guys" A blue teenage stands up, and walks off followed by his gang.

Knock knock

"Come in" a fade of male voice from the other side of the door spoke.

"Uh, Tsukasa did you call us?" The gang walk towards the principle.

"Yes. I need you to change school" the principle throw a picture of the school at his table.

"That school is kinda weird/scary/dumb" the gang said while looking at the school.

"Yes it might be, but someone needs your help" the principle look away facing the window.

"Who?" The blue teen name Ikuto ask.

"Sorry but it's a secret" the principle put his index in front of his lips. "You'll be leaving tomorrow, be prepared if there is a fight" he added.

"Wait theres a fight?!" The gang was in total shock.

"Yes, but the person you'll help is very important don't let her die" he warned the gang. "Oh and Ikuto when you meet her don't be nasty if you save her she'll save you" he added.

"So she's a girl?" Ikuto smirk.

"Yes, that's all i can say she's a girl, you may now leave" the principle ordered them.

"Hai!" The gang left school, and pack there stuffs ready to leave for tomorrow.

"Ikuto please take care of her" the principle watch them leave from his window...

Ikuto PoV

'Just who is this girl, why do we need to save her, and... Why do i need to care for her?'

Lo: Cliff hanger i think? And it was short. I will promise that i will make it longer.

Amu: Whoever agrees that was a cliff hanger R&R and F&F (Follow and Favourite)

Lo: Thanks for reading!


	2. Meeting the school vampire

Lo: Hey guys! YOU GUYS DIDN'T REVIEW! *cry*

Ikuto: Whatever i wanna know who's that girl.

Amu: *facepalm* That was m-

Lo: *Covers Amu's mouth* Shush you'll ruin it. *Let go*

Amu: Whoops my bad! *Scratch head*

Ikuto: Lo doesn't own Shugo Chara.

Last time...

Ikuto PoV

'Just who is this girl, why do we need to save her, and... Why do i need to care for her?'

End...

The gang:

Tsukiyomi Ikuto

Tsukiyomi Utau

Souma Kukai

Fujisaki Nagihiko

Mashiro Rima

Yuiki Yaya

Sanjo Kairi

Normal PoV

- The next day-

The gang walk inside a yellow bus, they put there bags in the back of the bus.

The bus driver was kinda freaky to look at, soon the bus left.

-30 minutes-

"So, going to Yokai Academy, eh?" the mysterious bus driver finally spoke.

This caught the gang's attention, "Uh, yeah".

"I just hope that you say your little goodbyes, because as soon as we come out of this long, long tunnel... You'll see the academy and perhaps never see ANYTHING AGAIN!" the driver showed his face to the gang.

"WHAAAA?!" The gang was in a total shock and afraid.

Ch 2: Meeting the school vampire

"Well, welcome to your new school, take care" the bus driver said his last words and then took off leaving the gang confuse and scared.

"WAIT... WHAT TYPE OF SCHOOL IS THIS?!" Utau shouted at the bus driver, but too late he was gone...

"W-w-what type of school is this?" Yaya was hiding behind Kairi.

"It's like this tunnel led us to another world" Ikuto the leader of the gang look back at the tunnel.

Ring ring...

"What's that noise?" Yaya was about to scream and run for her life.

Ring ring

"The sound is getting closer let's hurry up and get to school, the commencement ceremony is probably starting by now" Ikuto put his hand in his pocket and walk away, followed by his gang until...

"ARGH MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" A bike came crashing behind Ikuto's back, "Argh!" Ikuto yelled in pain.

"Ikuto are you ok?" The gang rush in to help Ikuto.

"Who the-" Ikuto look at the pink hair girl 'Why does this girl looks so familiar?' Ikuto thought.

"Oh... I'm sorry... I get dizzy sometimes..." The pink hair girl spoke with a voice of an angel. "Are you ok?" Ikuto asked.

'Whoa... She'... CUTE!' Ikuto's eyes were burning from her beauty, 'I've never seen this girl so cute.' 'Who cares how scary this school is... I TOUCH HER!' Ikuto was getting nose.

"IKUTO!" His gang approach him.

'Ikuto!' The pink hair girl thought his name 'No way! It can't be' she was starting to panic until...

Sniff sniff...

"Your blood here!" The girl took her lunch money and give it to Ikuto, "W-w-what?" Ikuto was very confuse of what she is doing.

"I'm... sorry... _Ikuto_... but you see I'm a vampire" she quickly glomp at his neck and slowly suck his blood.

"A VAMPIRE?!" The gang even Ikuto was in a matter of shock.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" She let Ikuto go and he use his hand to cover his neck, feeling two hole marks.

"Do you not remember _Ikuto_?" The girl showed her face...

"HINAMORI AMU!" The gang shouted at her.

"YOUR A VAMPIRE!" They added.

"Yes, now I should leave the-"

Ringggg

"Bell is about to ring" she finish her last words and disappear.

The gang's PoV

'I can't believe that she, Hinamori Amu was a VAMPIRE!' They all thought at the same time, while they ran as fast as there legs can take them to school.

"Welcome, everyone, to Yokai Academy. I'll be your homeroom teacher Mr Nikaidou" The teacher introduce to himself. "As I'm sure you all know... Yokai... Is a school for MONSTERS!" The gang are all shock and frozen.

**'WE ARE DOOM!'**

Lo: CLIFFHANGER!

Amu: Ikuto's blood taste sweet. *giggle*

Ikuto:...

Amu: *sweatdrop* R&R and F&F


	3. Getting Along

Lo: And I'm back! And only 2 people review. MY STORY DOES SUCKS! *panic*

Amu: YIPEE! I can't wait to suck Ikuto's blood again.

Lo: That's gross

Amu: But it taste good.

Lo: Because i turn you to a vampire.

Ikuto: FUCK! Lormalin doesn't own Shugo Chara and Rosario+Vampire.

* * *

Last time..

"Welcome, everyone, to Yokai Academy. I'll be your homeroom teacher Mr Nikaidou" The teacher introduce to himself. "As I'm sure you all know... Yokai... Is a school for MONSTERS!" The gang are all shock and frozen.

'WE ARE DOOM!'

End...

* * *

Ch 3 Getting along

Normal PoV

"Now, we all know what happens when humans get here" the teacher sat down his chair. "What will happen is, if we found out that there are humans here we quickly burn them in the stakes!" The teacher added.

The gang are all frozen, they use there books to cover there faces, not showing them that their not humans. "Why don't we just eat them?" A boy said next to Ikuto.

This made Ikuto frighten, he never felt like this in his entire life, "And you are? Ah, your Hotori Tadase." The teacher introduce the blonde boy.

"I would eat them, and i swear i can smell a human or should i say humans" Tadase spoke again, while poking his tongue out.

"Ah! I'm sorry I got lost by the halls. Sorry i'm late late" a very sweet and innocent girl step inside.

"Oh, it's okay, please introduce yourself" sensei told a pink hair girl.

"Yo! I'm Hinamori Amu, nice tomeet cha'" Amu introduce to her self she can hear 'Oohs' and 'Ahhs' what actually caught her attention is 'that girl is HOT!' "And Amu, i know this is against the rules but tell who you are" sensei look at her. "Yes, you should know what i am before you say that i might be 'hot' or something, i am a vampire so watch out before saying that" she act like she rule the school, the boy who said that she is hot shrink into his seat.

"Well, well why isn't 'The Gang'" Amu gave a smirk at the gang.

"Where would you like to sit? Himamori-san?" Tails and cat ears appear on sensei out of nowhere.

"I would like to sit... Behind the weirdo boy name Tsukiyomi Ikuto and it's HINAMORI" she pulled out a grin and gave a glare to sensei, their were giggles that you can hear.

"SHUT UP!" Ikuto yelled.

"Tsukiyomi-san please be careful of your words, she can kill immediately, with a single flick on your forehead just using her fingers, you might have a brain surgery" sensei warned Ikuto.

"Listen next time please" Amu sat down behind Ikuto.

-30 minutes later-

"Class dismiss" sensei said,

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU JUST GOT OWN BY HINAMORI AMU!" Kukai walk up to Ikuto.

The gang stop at the school roof, "Guys we need to be careful from this school, and we need to find the girl who needs our help" Ikuto's face went serious.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Kukai scream.

"Who's she?" Amu came out behind Kukai, she was upside down the roof "What the heck?" Kukai look up and saw Amu.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Utau pointed at her.

"Well, i got here first, i was sleeping, till you guys came" She jump off the school roof.

"What do you want?" Ikuto hiss.

"Nothing" she spat back, "This isn't working is it. Let's just know each other more, so know more fighting." She took her hand out to shake, "Deal?"

The gang look at each other, "Hm, no more fighting, fine" they took there hand out to shake her hand.

"You start Amu" Rima lean against a metal fence to keep people, safe from falling "How did you become a vampire?" Rima added.

"Well, let's see i was born a vampire since i was BORN" Amu pulled a bored.

"You actually don't look like a vampire from every angle" Ikuto ask, "Well i am, but look" chest pout her out showing her breast and a rosario between "EH! WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO LOOK AT?!" The gang covered there eyes, expect Ikuto who just smirk.

"Look, it's fine. You see this rosario? When I take it off... I get REAAAALLY scary" Amu explain her rosario. "Rosario...?" The gang echoed the word.

"It's a crucifix with a rosary bead in the middle. It locks up vampiric powers. I don't like causing trouble anyway... So i'm happy to wear the rosario and keep my powers in check!" She pointed at her rosary.

"Can you take it off?" Nagihiko open his eyes, "Well no, i can't but someone has to take it off not me, i actually don't know how to work it." She scratch the back of her head, she look at Ikuto and gave a smile.

"Of course, even with her powers locked up, a girl still needs blood" she scooted over to Ikuto, "what?" Ikuto was confused "gotcha" she glomp at his neck and suck his blood out "YEEEEEEE!" Ikuto screamed.

Amu finally let go "Hehe, it's actually my first time to suck a humans blood" she spin around giggling. "Come on let's explore the school" she grab everyone and rush of to explore the school.

-5 minutes later-

"Hey! This is it guys, the dorm will be living in" Amu pointed at the building.

"EHHHHH!" The gang was frighten and frozen standing still where there were standing.

(The dorm will be the same in Rosario+Vampire)

"What? It's a monsters dream" Amu's eyes were sparkling from the 'beautiful dorm'.

"Hang on, are you guys monsters?" Amu ask, "No we aren't the principle told that we need to help a girl we don't know who she is yet" the gang exclaim.

"Then be careful, you might get burn to stakes" Amu warn then, "We know... Let's go find out rooms"...

-Next day-

Ikuto was all alone walking down the corridor, "Yo! Wait up lady killer" a voice spoke, Ikuto turn around "Oh it's you. What do you want?..." Ikuto hiss.

* * *

Lo: Done! Hope you guys like it!

Amu: BLOOD! YAHOO!

Ikuto: I think I'm gonna die from this.

Lo: Come on it ain't that bad... Is it?

Ikuto: YES IT IS BAD!

Amu: R&R and F&F


	4. Save me!

Lo: HEY! Guys I just want to know who here is a girl?

Amu: Me!

Tadagay: Me!

Amu/Lo: WTF!

Tadagay: Whoops...uh... Seeya! *runs away*

Lo: Ok i'm just asking who want to a succubus and who want to a mermaid?

Amu: You guys might be chosen for next story~

Lo: First person review will be in my story.

Amu: Anybody?

Lo: Amu shut up.

Amu: *shut up*

Lo: I don't own Shugo Chara and Rosario+Vampire.

* * *

Last time...

Ikuto was all alone walking down the corridor, "Yo! Wait up lady killer" a voice spoke, Ikuto turn around "Oh it's you. What do you want?..." Ikuto hiss.

End...

* * *

Ikuto PoV

"What i want? Well i want is" the figure walk closer to me "You get GET AWAY FROM AMU!" Tadase pick me up from the ground with his bare hands chocking me.

"W-w-what?" I was trying to get myself free but his grip got tightens.

"You heard me get away from MY Amu, if i found you OR all of your so called 'groups' i will kill you" Tadase's left hand grow bigger 'EEK HIS HAND' I thought.

"Don't ever talk to her again" he finally let go and disappear out in thin air.

"I've got to get out of here" I stood up and open my room, i quickly pack my stuffs i also write a note if anyone wants to know where i am.

I ran when i was stop "Ikuto? What are doing here?" Amu appear behind a tree, "Go away Amu" My bangs covering my midnight eyes.

"W-w-what, why?" Amu step closer, "I thought that were already friends?" She stop and stare at me "JUST GO!" I shout at her, I can see tears from her eyes, she quickly fled in another direction "I'm sorry Amu".

Amu PoV

I was running my tears flowing down my face, until i was stop, "HEY! Amu did you see Ikuto?" Kukai ask running behind me, "He said that he wants to be alone for a while" I look down so Kukai can't see my tears "Oh, ok by the way, the school bell just ring and the schools over there" he pointed at the school behind me, because i was running in a different directions from school.

"Right, i just forgot my bag, from my room" I lied.

"Ok, seeya" Kukai ran in a different direction, towards the school gates.

I walk slowly, kicking small rocks "W-w-why? I mean i thought that were getting along well" the tears came back, "What are you doing here, baby?" a familiar figure appear behind the bushes, "Tadase? What do want?" I was shaking in fear.

"Well..." Tadase was licking his lips when...

Ikuto PoV

ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

A scream far away in the distance, i quickly look away...

HELP ANYBODY!

A voice so familiar...

IKUTO! ARGHHHHHHHHHHH

"AMU!" I ran, following the screams, until i saw her, tied up in a tree.

"I-i-ikuto get away from here" she tried warning me, "NO!" I rush in to help her, "So, your here to help you girlfriend" Tadase appear behind me in his monster form then he punch me in my back, i flew across and hit my back in a grave yard, "IKUTO!" Amu rush in to help me "N-n-no Ikuto please stay with me" she started to cry, "I'm so sorry... I used to... Used to want to believe... That i could really have a human friend. But... I hurt them i wanted to think that the right person and i... Could overcome that..." She was crying hard saying those words.

I slowly touch her shoulder "It's true" I tried to stand up, but i fail "IKUTO!" She help me to stay up "I'm... Weak... And ordinary... But... I realized... I can't just run away like this... And leave you. Amu... I want to be your friend" i finally said my words, her eyes where shock she cried even harder "Yes you're a vampire. But i really like you" I finally confess to her.

"Are you deaf?! I told you stay away from her" Tadase kick me in the back of my head, which it reminds me...

**Flashback**

**"When i take this 'Rosario'... I get reeeeally scary!"**

**Flashback**

I quickly made my move I grab the rosario off her chest and then...

* * *

Lo: Short, but cliffy.

Amu: HURRY UP AND UPDATE!

Ikuto:... I am dead.

Lo: No your not, oh remember who wants to be the mermaid and who wants to be succubus? Choose any names you want and your looks.

Amu: Can't wait...

Lo: School is coming back so i might update reeeeally slow and short. Sorry! Someones already the werewolf in my story.

R&R and F&F


	5. The vampire

Lo: Hey! I didn't update for like years...

Amu: No you didn't update for a decade

Lo: Nah! I didn't update is 5 or 4 days or something, sorry.

Amu: Let's just get on with it people!

Lucas: Lola-Chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or Rosario+Vampire I also don't even own it.

Lo: Enjoy!

* * *

Last time...

I quickly made my move I grab the rosario off her chest then...

End...

* * *

Normal PoV

A bright beam from the bead of the rosario shine, blinding everyone from looking.

The water change to hot pink then the moon change even the dark sky turned to pinkish and red colour.

Amu's hair turn to pink to silver grey that shines bright, her fangs were growing sharp, her eyes change to blood red with a cat like eye and her breast gets bigger, bats appear out of nowhere, then the bats cover her whole body, "W-w-who's this, this isn't the same Amu" Tadase shaken in fear of Amu's body standing still covered by bats, one by one bats fell, first the thigh of her smooth leg, second her huge breast that have perfect curves, third her open, blood red eyes, then all the bats fell at once showing her whole body.

"The tale, her eyes, her silver hair and her over welling energy, it's true! It's an A class super monster! A VAMPIRE!" Tadase's eyes were shock, his pupil were small.

"So, your the one who woke me up huh?" Amu's inner self spoke moving a lock of her hair away from her face, " What the hell! What's wrong with me? She's only staring at me, I can't stop shaking!" Tadase look at his hand which were shaking in fear, "No this isn't right, if you take down a vampire-" Tadase didn't finish his words because of Amu yawning, "It's time for you to learn your place" Amu said her last words from him, which it caught him attention, then a strong powerful kick from Amu went to his face, he flew across and hit a dead tree, "Yes ma'am i'll learn my place" Tadase went unconscious before saying anymore words.

"AMU! IKUTO!" Ikuto and Amu turned around and saw their friends running towards them, "W-w-what the Amu is that you?" The gang took a step back from Amu "Hmp! What your afraid of me?" Amu snatch away the rosary from Ikuto's hand "Don't be so jittery. It's been a while since I've been awakened... I'm still drowsy." Amu look at her rosary swinging from her hands "I won't hurt you. 'Cause your blood taste good to me..." She place her rosary in her hands and held it high, then she looks at the group "Till we meet again. You just keep babysitting Amu... 'Kay?" She said her last words before another light appear from the rosary and she disappear then the ordinary Amu appear, she falls on Ikuto's shoulder sleeping ver peacefully with the rosary on her hands...

"Amu..." Ikuto and the group look at her sleepy face.

"Well, you're awfully young for this place, good luck" the school bus driver said while smoking a piece of cigarette on his hand...

-Next Day-

Normal PoV

"COME ON AMU LET'S GO!" The group of friends were running towards the school gate, "Ok, i'll be there with you in a sec" Amu walk slowly with Ikuto with her side, "Hey Amu didn't you know?" Ikuto ask "Know what Ikuto?" Amu ask politely "You're the girl we have to save, and Amu I lo-" Ikuto was cut off by Yaya "Come on!" Yaya scream, 'Dang it! So close!' Ikuto thought then they run as fast as they could...

Unknown PoV

'This isn't the end Hinamori Amu' an unknown person thought.

* * *

Lo: Done! I'm here to ask you something follow the instruction below...

Instruction:

First person who wants to be the succubus will be in my story, all you got to do is to:

1. Write your name, any name

2. What you look like

3. And done wait for your PM to come!

Lo: Next story will amazing!

Amu: I DIDN't SUCK IKUTO'S BLOOD LOLA-CHAN!

Lo: Don't worry next chapter you will.

Ikuto: That's it goodbye! *runs away*

Amu: Wait Ikuto! *runs after him*

Lo: All alone... Not! R&R and F&F! Bye guys thanks for everything!


End file.
